¡No conocía esa faceta de tí!
by keisi-san
Summary: ¿Cómo tener eso en la cabeza y no sentirte mal por ello. Pero parece que a él le divierte mas que molestarle. Esa pelirroja puede ser muy influyente en la mente de la castaña tanto como para hacerla pasar momento vergonzosos sin quererlo. Menos mal que Ron siempre se lo toma de la mejor forma posible otorgándole un toque de humor característico suyo.


Buenas, aquí os dejo otra loca historia que se me ocurrió en el metro de vuelta a casa. Cualquier lugar es bueno para imaginar nuevas historias.

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y los amo con todo mi corazón.

Espero que os guste y disfruten como lo hago yo al escribirlo.

1-1

Poco a poco unas manos grandes pero suaves recorrían su cuerpo transmitiendo respeto, cariño, amor y dulzura. Acariciaban cada poro de su piel mientras un cosquilleo candente subía desde su estómago hasta su pecho. Adoraba sentirse de esa manera, amada y deseada todo lo que su acompañante en este caso amante le transmitía.

Empezó a sentir sus labios que despacio desfilaban desde su boca hasta su ombligo. Empezó besando su cuello. Ese claro y delicioso cuello que su pareja devoraba porque realmente tenía fetiche por él. Bajando por su clavícula depositó varías manchas causadas por la succión de su boca. Al día siguiente tendría que taparlas si quería lucir un bonito vestido.

Llegó hasta una de sus partes favoritas. Su pecho. Aunque no muy abultado deseaba rozar, besar, succionar cada uno de ellos y la chica no se iba a quejar del trato. Conseguía endurecerlos y enrojecerlos, causando hasta irritación en algunos casos. No podía remediarlo tenían un sabor exquisito para su paladar.

Se detuvo bastante tiempo de degustar cada parte de su tórax y tras conseguir cansarse, cosa que le costaba mucho prosiguió su camino de besos recorriendo su abdomen. Era liso, suave y su ombligo tentativo. Se veía tan linda entre sus brazos que no dudaría en enmarcar su belleza en un museo.

Ella era feliz sintiéndose de esa forma. Tal como la trataba la causaba una sensación de protección diaria. Sabía que la amaba ya que se lo demostraba en cada momento y dejarse amar formaba parte de su ambición cada día. Él la quería y era consciente de ello.

El chico continuaba depositando dulces besos sobre su abdomen mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos. El calor que sentía ya era notable en esa habitación. La estaba envolviendo, excitando. La transportaba a un mundo mágico de placer y eso que aún no había hecho relativamente nada. Causaba grandes sensaciones en su cuerpo, cosa que era bien aprovechada por su novio.

Notaba como el largo pelo rojizo se movía encima de ella y proporcionaba leves roces que le transmitían un dulce cosquilleo. Esa mezcla se sensaciones hacía que su cabeza se relajara y su mente se centrara en el momento. Su único objetivo sería disfrutar de dicho amor.

Comenzó abajar su prenda más íntima lentamente hasta que se deshizo de ella arrojándola hacia alguna esquina de la habitación. Aún sentía vergüenza cuando se acercaba a esa zona. Aunque llevaran casi cinco años juntos seguía siendo su zona más delicada y reservada la cual debía de ser tratada con el máximo cariño y cuidado.

Poco a poco, fue recorriendo de la misma forma, tan sigilosa pero elegante, sus besos marcaban el camino y causaban las sensaciones. Sensaciones que solo ese pelirrojo idiota podría causarle. Cuando estaba punto de terminar de recorrer su pubis levantó la cabeza y cesaron los roces cosa que pareció molestar a la castaña.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó para mirar a su amante y ver el motivo de su cesión, pero solo fue sorpresa lo que pudo obtener.

-¿Te está gustando?-. No se trataba de su novio. No había sido él el que la había hecho sentir aquellas maravillosas sensaciones quien poco a poco había ido aumentando el calor en su cuerpo. Se trataba de una cabellera pelirroja pero no la que esperaba aquella noche.

-¡Aaahhh!- Se incorporó de golpe sobre la cama habiendo emitido un grito que hizo despertar a Ron que del susto al encontrarse casi en el borde rodó y calló al suelo golpeándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. El chico de levantó acariciándose la parte dañada. Era una imagen muy graciosa si la castaña hubiera estado atenta. Se encontraba con sus manos en la cabeza agarrándose el cabello con la respiración bastante excitada.

Se acercó corriendo a ella con preocupación en sus músculos, ¿habría pasado algo con ella?. –¿Hermione estás bien, te pasa algo malo, llamo a alguien?- . No contestaba solo respiraba enérgicamente y se estaba preocupando más. No parecía tener nada grave pero no podía confiarse mucho. –Respóndeme. ¿Te ocurre algo, por qué has gritado así?-.

La chica giró la cabeza, lo miró y con una voz casi en susurro contestó. –Tu…Tuve una pesadilla-. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al recordar su episodio imaginado.

-¿Estás hablando enserio?. ¿Solo una pesadilla?. Y el susto que me has dado qué. Podría haberme abierto la cabeza. No grites así mujer-. La miró y su expresión era asustada. Quizás debía de ser más comprensivo con ella, es cierto que hay algún tipo de pesadilla que puede asustar. –Venga dime que soñaste-. Se sentó en la cama.

-No sé cómo contarte lo que he visto en mi mente-. Seguía avergonzada. Realmente era como si estuviera engañándole aunque se tratara de su propia hermana. Claro que le estaba engañando. ¿Cómo podía haber soñado con eso?

-Confía en mí dime que es lo que te ha asustado-. Estaba intentando darle valor a la chica y que se animara a hacerlo.

-Verás este medio día estuve con Ginny tomando un café en casa y hablamos de nuestras relaciones. Acerca de intimidades tú ya me entiendes-.

-¿Le cuentas nuestras intimidades a mi hermana?-. Se sorprendió. ¿Ahora hasta Harry sabría qué es lo que hacía con la castaña en sus privados momentos.

-No le cuento realmente mucho, es ella la que normalmente habla. Pero hoy me dijo que una de sus fantasías era estar con otra mujer, ya sabes tener una experiencia lésbica-. Su voz ya era clamada. A decir verdad la comprensión del pelirrojo siempre la tranquilizaba. –Me preguntó si yo quería tener alguna y no supe que decir hasta ahora ni me lo había planteado. Tampoco me había llamado la atención-. Respiró y continuó su relato. –Y conoces a Ginny, no se queda a gusto hasta que no consigue la información que quiere oír y la tuve que decir que si me gustaría tener alguna-.

-Esta Ginny. ¿Pero solo lo dijiste para que te dejara en paz no?-. No se sorprendía por las locuras que pudiera proponer su hermana.

-Claro, al principio ese era el plan pero al acostarme y dormir he tenido un sueño. Cualquier hombre lo consideraría un regalo pero para mí no. Me ha traumatizado de por vida. No puedo ni recordarlo-. Se calló y agacho su cabeza.

-¿Que es , que ocurrió en el sueño?. Me tienes muy intrigado-. Quería saber ya que había pasado por la mente de su novia.

-Es un poco raro pero creí que estaba soñando contigo. Que eras tú el que estaba sobre mí. Que los besos provenían de tu boca pero me equivoque. ¡Es tan extraño!-.

-Me estás diciendo que has soñado con otro hombre. ¿Quién era?. ¿Lo conozco?. Nadie te besa más que yo aunque solo sea un sueño-. ¿Estaba teniendo celos de algo imaginario?. Sí. Pero así era él, protector, comprensivo pero egoísta con su amada.

La chica no lo miraba y su cara cada vez era más rojiza. No sabía cómo soltarlo y tan solo necesitaba un empujón.

-Oh no, no. ¿No será Malfoy no?. Por cómo te ves pareces avergonzada. Dime cualquier otro pero él no. No lo consiento-. Si se enteraba que ese chulo reprimido con expresión de desprecio se colaba en los sueños de Hermione le buscaría para darle su merecido.

-¿Draco?.¿Cómo voy a soñar yo con él?. Ni loca lo haría. Aunque no sé qué es peor-. Seguía dándole vueltas para poder explicar el porqué de su sueño. ¿Enserio su cuñada?. Podría haber soñado con cualquier otra persona al fin y al cabo no resulta tan raro. Pero con ella. No solo una mujer sino Ginny su mejor amiga y hermana de su novio. Se habría visto influida por la conversación que había mantenido con la pelirroja. Pero igualmente su cabeza estaba empezando a dar tumbos y a imaginar cosas por sí sola.

-Ron no soñé con un hombre, sino con…-. Era difícil incluso para ella el tema pero debía echarle valor y hacerlo para mantener la confianza con su novio. -…Con tu hermana-. Se calló y esperó su reacción en silencio.

-Venga ya. Si no quieres decirme con que hombre me engañabas no me lo digas pero no te inventes tonterías-.

-No es mentira. Soñé con ella. Recorría mi cuerpo desnudo con sus labios y a mí me gus…- Su vergüenza superó los límites de su capacidad. Solo el pensarlo la enrojecía y decirlo delante de Ron le era complicado. Demasiado complicado.

-¿Lo dices enserio. Mi hermana, Ginny?-. Estaría engañándole o de verdad había soñado con ella.

-Que yo sepa no hay más hijas en tu familia-.

-¡Pero qué clase de mente tienes tú. Yo pensaba que eras inocente y tímida y mira. ¿Qué más me ocultas Granger?. ¿No me dirás que también sueñas con mi madre?-.

La expresión de la castaña no mostraba otra cosa que desconcierto.

-Seguro eso ha sido por algo que has cenado. ¿Cenaste a noche?. Seguro que no comiste nada por la obsesión del peso. Ya sabes que me gustas como estés, no quiero una anoréxica. Así que empieza a cenar y las conversaciones con Ginny que serán más del tiempo y menos de fantasías que luego mira. Anda que soñar con mi hermana. Eres una depravada. No me esperaba esto de ti-. Realmente no estaba cabreado pero poder regañar por algo a la castaña era todo un logro ya que nunca hacía nada mal y aunque esto no fuera del todo malo se sentía en derecho de poder reprochárselo y lo aprovecharía.

-Si cené anoche pero no sé porque tuve ese sueño. Estoy segura que fue por la conversación. Ya sabes que yo no soy así. Quizás al ser algo nuevo mi mente lo concibió en ese momento de se había divertido y no pudo remediar disfrutar del contacto. Esa pelirroja la enseñaba cosas demasiado verdes para su mente inocente.

-Ya claro, a mí no vengas con escusas. Que calladito te lo tenías en el fondo, detrás de esa sonrisa pura se esconde una pervertida. Y yo sin saber eso de ti. Muy mal por tu parte habérmelo escondido durante estos años-. Se divertía viendo las expresiones de la castaña. Estaba realmente avergonzada y se encontraba adorable.

-Si lo sé no te cuento nada. Creo que necesito unas vacaciones alejada de esta familia-. Dijo para sí misma más que pasa el chico.

¿Y dejar que disfrutes tu sola de tus fantasías?. No. Yo voy donde vayas tú a ver si vas a tener que recurrir a Ginny más veces-.

-¡Qué no lo he hecho queriendo¡- Le salió del alma decirlo. No había sido elección de ella no al menos de su parte racional. Debería retener más su parte impulsiva. La traía en ocasiones problemas.

-Ya lo sé tonta, solo te hago de rabiar-. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Hermione. –Sé que no te lo harías con mi hermana sin decírmelo antes. Eres demasiado buena-. Empezó a besar su cuello despacio pero intensamente.

-Ha sido verdaderamente extraño. Me asusté al verla porque creí que eras tú y por eso grite. Menos mal que era una pesadilla.-. Noto como ahora verdaderamente las manos del chico bajaban por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus manos. –Pero Ron prométeme que no le dirás nada a Ginny del sueño. Estoy segura que me lo recordará toda la vida-.

-Lo que tú quieras-. La giró rápidamente y se echó sobre ella acariciando su aterciopelada piel que ahora parecía erizada. Depositó besos en su cuello, clavícula, retiró su prenda superior con cuidado descubriendo su pecho y apoderándose de él.

-¿Ron que haces?-. ¿Por qué hacía ahora eso el chico?.

-Veremos que pelirrojo te gusta más-. No dijo una palabra más porque para su trabajo no necesitaba de ellas. Solo requería de cariño, dulzura y muchas ganas de hacer sentir a la castaña sensaciones inolvidables.

1-1

Esto es lo que surge después de las tres de la mañana. No me culpen mucho por ello. Gracias por leer. Un saludo.


End file.
